


Keep Your Distance, Keep Your Word

by azephirin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Christianity, Community: 100_ghosts, Cosmology, Drabble, Implied Pairing, Mythology - Freeform, Other, Religion, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-06
Updated: 2010-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 02:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azephirin/pseuds/azephirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Assemble, testify, preserve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Your Distance, Keep Your Word

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/100_ghosts/profile)[**100_ghosts**](http://community.livejournal.com/100_ghosts/) prompt "[turning a blind eye](http://community.livejournal.com/100_ghosts/207661.html)." Spoiler for 4.01. Implied Wincest. Title and summary from the English version of the Wim Wenders film _Wings of Desire_.

He is not one of their four, not a warrior, a healer, a messenger, or a giver of retribution. The Eternal assigned him a duty, and he performs it, as he was created to.

"You see them," Michael accuses him. "You see their abomination, and you do nothing."

"The Eternal has not commanded me to judge," says Castiel. "Only to carry out my work."

"You choose blindness," hisses the warrior. "You pretend not to see what is plain."

Castiel has seen. May the Eternal forgive him for watching, for envying the solace the brothers find together, before he turns away.

**Author's Note:**

> Some translators use "the Eternal" as an English substitution for the [Tetragrammaton](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tetragrammaton). So if you're going, "OMG, how pretentious," well, you may be right, but I claim at least a small basis in fact!


End file.
